What the Heart Desires
by Morgan and Garcia Forever
Summary: What will happen when Derek Morgan meets and instantly falls in love with waitress Penelope Garcia, what happens when they strike up a conversation that winds up with him following her home only to find out her apartment has been broken into by her crazy ex, will Derek get what his heart desires
1. Chapter 1

What the Heart Desires – Ch 1

Derek Morgan stepped out of his car and pulled his jacket together as a rush of icy cold wind blew causing him to almost lose his breath, he shivered as he continued toward the front door of the restaurant he was meeting the team at upon entering the he took his coat off and as he turned around he bumped into someone or something. When he realized that he had bumped into someone he said "I am so sorry are you alright" the beautiful blonde said "I am fine" as she pushed her glasses up on her nose, he couldn't help but notice how beautiful she was, her beautiful eyes, her perfect body, he smiled as his mind began to wonder what it would be like to kiss her perfect lips, to her lusciously curvy body against his all night long after they collapsed from a night of passionate love making.

The woman held out her hand and said "the names" he said "Penelope" she looked at him and said "how did you know that" he replied "it's on your nametag beautiful" causing her to laugh as she lead him across the room, she grabbed the menus and turned to him and asked "are you dining alone?" he said "the names Derek and no I am waiting for some friends" Penelope said " how about a quiet booth in the back does that work for you Hot Stuff " he winked and said " it sure does Baby Girl" Penelope could feel the blush creeping up on her cheeks and she turned away and began walking towards the table so that he couldn't see her blushing, Derek couldn't help but watch as her butt sway back and forth, when they reached the table Penelope placed the menus down and said "can I get you anything while you wait Derek" as he took his seat.

Derek felt a sensual shiver as it travelled up his spine at the sound of his name off her lips as he said "can I get a scotch and coke please" Penelope smiled and said "sure thing Handsome I will be right back" before he could reply she turned and walked away as he watched her perfect ass sway from side to side he found himself quickly becoming aroused by this gorgeous blonde bombshell, Penelope returned to his table with his drink and said "here you go Handsome" Derek smiled as he reached out and took the drink from her their fingers grazing ever so lightly they both froze as they felt an electric charge travel between them Penelope pulled her hand away and said "sorry Hot Stuff" Derek looked up only to see she had begun to walk but still he said "you have nothing to be sorry for Gorgeous" Penelope turned around she winked at him and continued to see to the rest of her customers.

Derek sat at the table sipping his drink whilst waiting on his team to arrive, his eyes continuously followed Penelope around the restaurant he was finding it incredibly hard to take his eyes off her so much so that he had missed his team enter, another hostess showed the rest of the team to the table that Derek was sitting at when the team arrived at the table and took their seats Reid said "earth to Derek" Derek didn't hear him as he was still staring at Penelope Rossi who was sitting next to Derek followed Derek's line of sight and couldn't help but smile before saying Reid you won't get an answer outta him he is too busy staring at a woman, once Penelope had gotten all her tables caught up she looked over at Derek's table and noticed him staring at her she smiled at him and made her way over to his table.

When Penelope reached the table she smiled at Derek before saying "good evening my name is Penelope and I will be your Hostess for the night, can I get you something to drink while you look over the menus" everyone sat there looking at Derek as he had not taken his eyes off Penelope, Rossi then said "can I get a bottle of your best Chardonnay for the ladies, a scotch on the rocks, a beer and a soda for the kid" he then turned to Derek and said "what are you drinking Derek" but again Derek didn't hear him as he was to consumed in his thoughts of Penelope, Rossi laughed as he looked up at Penelope and said "it's nice to meet a woman that can render the Derek Morgan speechless, Derek will have whatever it was that he is drinking now" Penelope scribbled down the drink order on her order pad before turning and heading toward the bar.

The team sat talking as they waited for Penelope to return with their drinks JJ looked at Derek and realized that he had completely zoned out and was paying absolutely no attention to anything that was being said at the table she looked at Rossi who was sitting beside Derek and said "will you slap some sense into him and bring him back to the real world" that made everyone laugh, Rossi slapped Derek upside the head and Derek said "ouch what the hell was that for old man" Rossi said "well if you had been listening you would know what we were talking about but instead you have not taken your eyes off the beautiful Penelope, you hadn't even realized we had arrived"

Derek looked around the table and noticed that everyone was staring at him he couldn't help but smile as he said "sorry about that but I couldn't help, myself I accidently bumped into her when I arrived and we started talking and flirting up a storm and now I do believe that there is such a thing as love at first sight as my heart has been captured the blonde Goddess Penelope" Reid piped up and said "statistics say that about 64.22212% people fall in love at first sight" Penelope returned to the table carrying the tray of drinks she placed the tray on the edge of the table and began to hand them out, Derek was watching her when Rossi leaned in and whispered in his ear "Go ahead son ask her out" but Derek remained quiet just smiling up at Penelope.

Rossi nudged him and whispered again "go ahead son, go ahead" Derek finally found his words and said "Penelope w w would" but Penelope stopped him and said "Derekwouldyougooutwithmetomorrownight" Derek looked at her and said "Of course I will Sweetness, I was just about to ask you out tomorrow night" this caused everyone around the table to begin laughing, JJ turned to Penelope and said "when do you get off work tonight" Penelope looked at her a little confused and said "I don't get off until closing time, why do you ask" JJ sighed a little and replied "if you had gotten off work soon I was going to ask you to join us as I think we will be see a lot more of you in the future" Penelope blushed a little and said "what makes you think that you will be seeing more of me in the future" Rossi said "because my son here is 100% smitten with you that is why".

Derek then said "do you believe in love at first sight Baby Girl" Penelope looked at him and smiled before nodding her head and whispering "Yes Handsome I do" Derek said "what did you say Baby" Penelope said a little louder "Yes Handsome I do because I feel it when I look at you" Derek couldn't help but smile as Penelope returned back to work mode and said "so have you decided on your orders, if not I can give you a few more minutes and I will come back" Rossi looked around the table as he replied "I think we have our orders ready" Penelope took out her order pad and said "ok what can I get for you" Rossi said "I will have the Garlic Shrimp Fettucine" Derek said "I will have the Rump Steak and vegetables" JJ said "I will have the Vegetable Lasagne" Reid said "can you make that 2 Vegetable lasagnes please" Emily said "I will have the Pasta Carbonara" and last but not least Hotch said "I will get the Seafood Feast" Penelope took each order and said "ok I will get that to the kitchen" as she turned and walked away.


	2. Chapter 2

What the Heart Desires - Ch2

The team enjoyed their dinner and they were just finishing their dessert and coffee when Rossi caught Penelope's attention she made her way over to the table and said "is everything ok here" everyone nodded as Rossi said "can we get the check please" Penelope smiled and said "of course give me a few minutes and I will bring it over to you" whilst waiting for Penelope to return with the check the team began getting themselves ready to depart the restaurant, Penelope quickly returned to the table and placed the check on the table Rossi was quick to snap it up not even bothering to look at the check he pulled his wallet from his pocket and took out his credit card and placed it in the check folder and handed it back to Penelope.

Rossi stood up and put his coat as the rest of the team got up from the booth and followed suit, everyone headed to the front of the restaurant to where Penelope was standing she handed Rossi back his credit card and said "I hope you enjoyed you meal with us here this evening" Derek smiled and said "I know I sure did" and with that he moved closer to her and wrapped his arm around her waist pulling her tight against his muscular body he then bought his free hand up and cupped her cheek before leaning down and claiming her lips with his, Penelope wrapped her arms around his neck and moaned softly which allowed Derek to gain access to her mouth he slipped his tongue past her lips.

Dave grinned and said ''we're gonna go now, we'll see you tomorrow son" when Derek didn't respond they all laughed and headed out of the restaurant leaving Derek and Penelope alone, Derek couldn't believe how wonderful it felt to hold her in his arms and who his lips felt mashed against hers, Penelope pulled back a little so that she could take a few breaths that kiss had really taken her breath away and just as she was about to lean back in for another kiss she spotted the restaurant manager Mr. Downer walking towards her with a disapproving look etched across his face when he was a few feet from where she and Derek were standing he said "Penelope may I speak to you for a moment please".

Penelope pulled away from Derek and made her way over to him and said "is there something wrong sir" Mr. Downer said "Penelope it has been bought to my attention that throughout the evening you have been flirting and fraternizing with a particular customer" he turned and looked at Derek before looking back her and saying "when you got the job here you signed a no fraternization contract, which I have witnessed you breaking just now" Penelope felt tears welling up in her eyes as she said "so sir what you are telling me is that I no longer have a job is that right" Mr. Downer sighed and said "yes Penelope that is what I am trying to tell you, you knew the rules when you applied for the job and you broke them simple as that, I will have your last pay check mailed to you" Penelope took off her apron and her nametag and handed them over to Mr. Downer before turning around and headed toward the staff room to grab her purse.

Derek felt bad he couldn't believe that he had gotten Penelope in so much trouble and now she was out of a job all because of him he headed to the door and waited for Penelope to return, it didn't take long for her to return the main foyer of the restaurant she looked up at Derek and he could she her tears rolling down her cheeks when she reached him he took her hand in his and said "I am so sorry Baby Girl I didn't mean to get you into trouble and for you lose your job" Penelope reached up and took her glasses off so that she could wipe her tears but Derek beat her to it and reached out and used his thumbs to wipe away her tears Penelope looked up at him and said "it's ok Handsome I wasn't happy here anyway" Derek gave a heavy sigh and said "I still feel bad Baby Girl" Penelope reached up on her tip toes and pressed her lips to his kissing him with everything she had.

Penelope pulled back and looked up smiling at Derek and said "you have nothing to feel bad about Handsome" Derek smiled and said "can I offer you a ride home Baby Girl" Penelope laughed and said "I have a car here but by all means you can follow me home to make sure I get home safely" Derek laughed and said "you have a deal Goddess" and with that they made their way out to their cars they approached a bright orange Cadillac Penelope said "Derek meet Esther she is my pride and joy" Derek held the car door open as Penelope climbed into her beloved Esther once he closed the door he quickly ran to his car and jumped in just in time to see Penelope pulling out of her car space.

On the ten minute drive to Penelope's apartment Derek thought of nothing but Penelope being enveloped in his arms her lips pressed against his, Derek felt himself becoming aroused at the thought he reached down and adjusted his manhood into a more comfortable and a less noticeable position, soon enough he was pulling into the undercover parking garage of Penelope's apartment an into a parking space that was beside her car he quickly got and made his way over to her door and opened it for her and helping her out, once Penelope was out of the car he pulled her luscious body against his being careful not to allow her to feel his rock solid erection as he kissed her before saying "are you sure you want me here Sweetness" Penelope smiled and placed her hand on his chest as she said "I am more than sure My Chocolate God of Thunder" leaning up she kissed him again.

What Penelope and Derek didn't realize was that from the other end of the parking garage they were being watched, as Sam sat watching the two make out like horny teenagers he felt his anger rising to breaking point causing he to slam his hand down on the steering wheel which then had the horn blaring in the silence, Penelope and Derek turned toward the sound of the horn Sam quickly started his car and pulled out of the car space and came speeding toward where Derek and Penelope were standing, as the car got closer Penelope caught sight of the driver and she froze in Derek's arm whispering "noooo noooo noooo he found me, oh fuck Sam found me again" Derek noticed Penelope's reaction to the car and made a mental note of the number plate and would get the team to do a search on it later once he had calmed Penelope down.

Penelope kept saying the same thing over and over again as she clung to Derek's body, Derek bought his hand to her face and placed his finger under her chin moving her face gently so that she was looking at him "Baby Girl talk to me tell me what has you so scared, let me and the team help you we can keep you safe we are FBI agents after all" with tears running down her face for the second time that night Penelope said "I will explain but not her can we go somewhere else I don't feel safe here now that I know he has found me again" Derek replied of course Sweetness how about we go and pack you a bag with enough clothes and whatever else you will need for a couple of days and you can come stay with me and Clooney" Penelope looked at him confused and said "who's Clooney" Derek smiled and said "Clooney is my German Shepard he looks big and mean to those who threatening to him, but deep down he is the world's biggest sook".

Derek and Penelope made their way up to her apartment as they reached the apartment Derek noticed that there was something not quite right wishing he had his weapon on him he said "Baby Girl can I have your keys please" Penelope again looked at him confused but handed over her keys showing him which keys open which locks he put his gloves back on then put the key in the deadbolt lock and turned the key only to find it already unlocked, Derek looked at Penelope and said "Baby Girl get behind me and grab my jacket and don't let go until I tell you to" Penelope took his jacket in hand as he unlocked the other lock slowly he pushed the door open he felt around just inside the door for the light switch.

Finally Derek switched the light on and slowly entered the apartment only to be faced with Penelope's belonging having been up ended and smashed, when Penelope entered the apartment and saw what had happened she pulled herself close to Derek once again burying her face into his muscular back holding him tight as tears yet again rolled down her cheeks, Derek then hears her mumble "fuck this day just gets better and better" Derek pulled his phone from his pocket and dialled Hotch's number on the second ring he answered and Derek said "Hotch I need you to get some locals over to Penelope's apartment we just got back here and she had someone waiting and watching her and now her apartment has been trashed".

Hotch said "ok Derek I will call them and get them on their way and I will get there as soon as possible" Derek said "thanks Hotch giving him her address" Derek turned around to face Penelope and held her tight and said "Baby Girl I need you very carefully to look around without touching anything to see if there is anything missing" Penelope turned her face away from him and glanced around the room and looked over to where her computer was the screen had been thrown to the floor and was smashed but the tower looked to still be ok but she wouldn't know until further examination.

It wasn't long before Hotch and the local PD officers arrived at the apartment Derek flashed the locals his credentials as he gave them a rundown of what happened in the parking garage as well as his gut feeling that something wasn't right with the apartment, the locals asked Penelope to check her bedroom to see if there anything missing thankfully there wasn't Penelope asked the local PD officer that was with her if she could take her laptop which she had hidden under her mattress before going to work that morning and if she could take her computer in the lounge room and also if she could pack a bag of clothes" the officer didn't think it would be an issue being that they hadn't been touched so quickly Penelope grabbed at large carry all bag from her closet and began throwing her clothes and under clothes into it.

Penelope then grabbed her laptop and charger before grabbing her bag and headed back to the lounge room where Derek was talking to Hotch but she couldn't hear what they were saying as they were whispering but she guessed that Derek was filling him in on the parking garage incident with Sam earlier, Derek turned around when he sensed his Baby Girl was coming toward him he reached out and wrapped her up in his arms just as the rest of the team was arriving.


	3. Chapter 3

What the Heart Desires - Ch 3

Sam sat in his car around the corner from the apartment with his tablet in hand watching and listening to everything that was happening in Penelope's apartment, he watched as the police dusted everything for prints which made him laugh as he knew that they wouldn't find any he watched as the team that just arrived began searching in inconspicuous places as if looking for listening devices and cameras, all of a sudden a face appeared up close and Reid said "Hotch I found something" he heard and again he slammed the steering wheel in anger as one camera he planted had been found he said "one camera down, two more to go" Hotch made his way over to where Reid was standing and said "Reid get the forensics team on that and find out if there are any finger prints on it and then get a technician to find out where it came from" Reid nodded as Hotch turned around and made his way back over to Penelope and Derek.

Derek had Penelope wrapped up in his arms still as he said "so Hotch what did Pretty Boy find" Hotch looked at them and said "can we step outside for a few minutes" Derek and Penelope nodded and followed him out into the hallway which was now becoming very crowded due to Penelope's neighbours coming out to see what was going on, when they reached a spot secluded enough away from the apartment that the cameras and no doubt listening devices couldn't hear them Hotch said "Penelope we have found a camera in your apartment now I think that it would be a wise idea that you find somewhere else to stay for a few days until we can get all this sorted" Penelope nodded her head against Derek's chest as Derek said "Penelope is going to stay with me for a few days that way I can keep her safe" Hotch said "Penelope can you think of anyone that would want to hurt you" Penelope again nodded her head and said "yes there is his name i Sam Harris he is one of my exes".

Hotch took out his notepad and wrote down the name that Penelope had just given him when Penelope said "sir if you would allow me to I can give you some information on Sam Harris that I have been collecting over the years to give you a bit of a head start" Hotch and Derek looked at her a little dumbfounded as Hotch said "why do you have that sort of information on him" Penelope looked at Hotch and said "well I needed as much leverage on him as I could get after he raped and beat me within an inch of my life a few years back so I started compiling everything I needed to get him put away for life but the bastard has high profile people on his payroll and they managed to get it all thrown out of court and they made me look like I was crazy, but I have extremely sensitive information on him now that hopefully will get him what he deserved all those years ago".

Derek looked at his Baby Girl and smiled before leaning down and kissing her lips with a soft yet sensual kiss before saying "Baby Girl where is this information you have, could that be what he was searching for" Penelope thought about it and shook her head and said "no he wouldn't know that I have any of that and it is all stored on my laptop in multiple folders and locations but I do have a backup drive with it all on it as well which I keep in a lock box in my closet which no-one knows is there" Derek said "well how about we go and get this drive and you can show us what you have on this dirt bag so we can catch him" Penelope smiled and let go of Derek before turning and headed back towards her apartment Derek and Hotch followed close behind her, Penelope stopped at her door and watched as the officers went through her bookshelves, cupboards and anywhere else they thought might have had a camera or listening device in it the team and the local officers had so far found 3 more cameras and a listening device.

Derek wrapped his arm around Penelope's waist and said "it's going to be ok Sweetness we get this guy, now let's get this information and get a start on working out how we are going to catch him" they walked into the apartment and headed towards her bedroom while Hotch checked in with what had happened whilst he was out of the room Emily approached him and said "so we have found 3 more cameras and a listening device, one of the cameras was found in the air vent in the bathroom and another one in her bedroom whoever is doing this to Penelope is one sick bastard Hotch I bet they were getting off on watching her take a shower" Hotch let out an aggravated sigh as he ran his hand through his hair.

In the bedroom Penelope opened her closet and pushed all her clothes out of the way and moved a few shoe boxes until a small metal box was visible she pulled it out and moved over to her bed she sat down on the end of the bed and quickly got to work at opening the lock box, once the box was opened she removed the drive and a few documents that she may require before closing the box again she put the stuff down on the bed and put the box back in the closet and put everything back where it belonged, making her way back to the bed Penelope stood in front of Derek she placed her hands on his shoulders and said "now I have the information when can we get outta here, I don't wanna be here no more, I am gonna have to find somewhere else to live as I don't feel safe or comfortable living here anymore".

Derek wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his forehead against her breasts he couldn't help himself as he let out a low groan, the feel of her perky breasts against him was causing his pants to become very tight even in the most stressful of situations just the thought of her luscious body had him harder than steel, he couldn't wait to see what she was hiding beneath her clothes as much as he wanted to stay buried in her breasts he looked up at her and said "are you ready to head out now Baby Girl" before laying his head back where it had been previously laying Penelope giggled and said "I am definitely ready head out Handsome".

Gently he pushed her back so that he had room to stand up once on his feet he pulled her close and pressed his lips to hers his hands travelling in different directions one hand travelled up her spine coming to a stop at the nape of her neck as his fingers tangling in her hair as his other hand made its way south as it came to rest on the curve of her ass he pulled her even closer to him so that she could feel his arousal pressed against her Penelope looked up and said "is that something hard in your pocket or are you just excited to get me to your house" Derek smirked at her and said "yes that is something hard but it's not in my pocket and I can be all yours if you wish Baby Girl and yes I am excited to get you home and maybe just maybe you might not wanna leave and find somewhere else to live" Penelope lightly slapped his chest and said "I am not going to let you get in my panties that easy Handsome but if you play your cards right I might consider letting you have me".

Derek wiggled his eyebrows and said "so just what cards do I have to play right Baby Girl to be able to see this fantastic body your hiding on me" Penelope bit her lip and replied "well for a start if you wanna make it to 2nd base you can get me outta here and take me to you house where I will be safe" Derek smiled and said "Baby Girl you have yourself a deal now let's get you outta here we may need to create a little distraction though just in case he is around here watching us" Penelope said "what are we gonna do Handsome" he replied "well Baby Girl for your safety it is better off you don't know, all I want to do is get you out safely" Penelope just nodded as he let her go just enough to pick up the stuff off the bed.

The pair headed out to the living area of the apartment and Derek grabbed Penelope's belongings that she was taking with her, Hotch noticed them walking towards the door and began following them when out in the hallway safe from the prying ears of listening devices Derek said "I am gonna get Baby Girl outta here but we might need to create a little distraction just in case he is watching" Derek and Hotch glared at each other as though they were passing on information which couldn't be said out loud this didn't go unnoticed by Penelope she looked at both confused as to what they were planning finally Derek wrapped his arm around her waist and lead her toward the stairs, Sam was watching the camera finally he caught sight of Penelope and Derek heading towards their cars.

Unbeknownst to Penelope and Derek Sam was watching everything that was happening in the parking garage and that he had planted GPS trackers on Penelope's car so that he could track her wherever she went, JJ and Reid made their way down to the garage with a signal jammer turned on just in case there was cameras planted in the garage as they made their way down the stairs they stayed at a far enough distance away from Penelope and Derek, once Derek and Penelope reached their cars Reid turned the signal jammer on giving it a few seconds to cut in before sending JJ to where Penelope's car was parked she jumped in the driver seat and started the car waiting as Derek helped Penelope get into his truck and lay low, he jumped in the driver seat starting the truck and backed out of the parking space he waited for JJ to back out and head for the exit he acknowledged Reid to make his move he headed for the FBI SUV and both headed out of the parking garage JJ followed by Derek then Reid who then turned the signal jammer off.

Sam had been watching the cameras until he lost the signal slamming his hand against the steering wheel yet again in anger he had just about enough of the games these people were playing at, starting his car so he would be ready to tail the orange Cadillac and who he thought was Penelope driving it he didn't have to wait long as JJ pulled out onto the road and around the corner she saw as a black town car pulled away from the curb and began following her at a safe distance so that to anyone else other than a highly trained FBI agent it wouldn't look like he were tailing someone, Derek and Penelope turned in the opposite direction leading Penelope away from JJ and Reid, Sam got a little closer to the bright orange Cadillac but the car accelerated away from him again.

Sam was beginning to get frustrated as it seemed as though Penelope (JJ) was just driving around in circles and he couldn't understand why unless she knew that he was tracking her car, after 30 minutes of driving around in circles Sam had had enough and pulled out from behind the Cadillac and put his foot down on the accelerator he caught up to it and when he looked at who was driving realizing that it wasn't Penelope he got extremely close to the Cadillac and ran it off the road causing it to hit a power pole, once he had taken the car out he took off like a bat outta hell leaving the scene of the crime in his wake, Reid asked over the radio "are you ok JJ" JJ replied "yeah Spence I am fine just a little shaken that's all" Reid pulled up behind the Cadillac and made his way over to the driver side door and opened it he extended his hand and helped JJ out of the car he wrapped he in his arms and placed a kiss to her forehead.

Finally Derek and Penelope made it to Derek's house and parked the truck on the garage so that they wouldn't be seen getting Penelope into the house just in case, just as they get inside the house Derek's cell starts ringing he looks at it to see who would be calling him he saw JJ's name on the screen and quickly answered it "hey JJ how did you go" JJ said "not good Derek not good at all, he got sick of following me and managed to get up beside and when he saw that it wasn't Penelope driving her side swiped her car causing me to hit a power pole" Derek said "Fuck Fuck Fuck this is not good, are you ok though JJ is Reid with you" JJ replied "yeah I am ok a little shaken but ok and yes Spence is here with me" Penelope looked at the frustration on Derek's face as he continued talking with JJ.

Derek ended the call and put his cell back in his pocket and said "Baby Girl I don't know how to tell you this but here goes, Baby our plan didn't work Sam found out that it wasn't you driving your car and he ran your car off the road and into a power pole before he took off from the scene JJ is ok but unfortunately your car is not" Penelope wrapped her arms around him and said "this day has gone from bad to worse to fucking worse" Derek held her in his arms and let her cry, once Penelope had calmed down Derek pulled her close and pressed his lips to hers it started out slow and passionate before quickly turning hot and heavy Penelope moved so that she was sitting in Derek's lap as they made out like horny teenagers Derek's hands began roaming over her body causing Penelope to moan she began grinding against Derek's groin.


	4. Chapter 4

What the Heart Desires – Ch 4

Derek grabbed Penelope's hips as she ground down on his now rock hard erection he quickly moved his hands from her hips and wrapped them around her waist and got up off the couch not breaking the kiss as he slowly laid Penelope on her back as their tongues battled for control, Penelope moaned against his lips as he thrust his tongue inside her mouth as they continued their hot and heavy make out session Penelope wrapped her arms around Derek's neck pulling him closer she ran her fingernails up and down his back Derek hissed as Penelope continued to rake her nails up and down his back he knew that she was marking him as hers and he had to admit that he liked the thought of being hers and only hers.

As Derek hovered over her his hands travelled up her body at a teasingly slow rate when he reached the hem of her shirt and he inched his hand under it when he felt the softness of her breast he let out a moan Penelope giggled an said "like what you feel there Handsome" Derek's lips left her lips and made their way across her jawline and down her neck where he began moaning and suckling at her supple skin which caused Penelope to let out a moan of sheer pleasure Derek moved his lips to her ear he took her ear lobe between his lips gently nipping it with teeth before sucking it lightly Penelope moaned yet again Derek let go of her ear lobe and said "does my Baby Girl like that" Penelope nodded her head as she reached down and grabbed at his shirt and began dragging it up his back when she got it high enough she pulled it over his head throwing it across the room somewhere.

Penelope pushed against Derek's chest as she moved to a sitting position Derek sat back on his heels and watched as she reached out for his belt, Penelope fumbled with the buckle Derek reached down to help her only to get his hands slapped away lightly finally she got the buckle undone then she began working on the button of his pants and the zipper, Penelope then said "Hot Stuff stand up and take those pants off for me" Derek quickly stood up and divested himself of his pant, shoes and socks leaving him standing there in his extremely tented boxer shorts, Penelope's eyes drifted from his perfectly sculpted chest down to the large tent in his boxer shorts she licked her lips and let out a guttural moan Derek smiled and said "see something you like Gorgeous" she nodded her head and said "I love what I see Hot Stuff" Derek reached out and took her hand and pulled her off the couch.

Derek's hands went to the hem of Penelope's shirt and pulled it up quickly revealing her creamy breasts finally pulling the garment over her head throwing it across the room, he reached out and pulled her close to his chest leaning down he pressed his lips to hers in a passionate kiss his hands cupping her face he then slowly moved his hands down her neck to her shoulders then around to her back his fingers coming in contact with the lacy fabric of her bra he quickly unsnapped her bra and took the straps and slowly slid them down her arms, Penelope took a step back allowing him to remove the offending garment Derek caught a proper glimpse of her breasts and licked his lips as her bra fell to the floor he quickly bent down and took her perky nipple into his mouth sucking it gently and swirling his tongue around it earning moans from his Baby Girl. 

Penelope wasted no time in sliding her fingers into the waistband of Derek's boxers she just started to push them over his hips when she felt Derek's finger sliding the zipper of her skirt down before he quickly slid his fingers under the waistband of both her skirt and panties slowly he pushed them over her hips and down over her ass, Penelope gasped then bit down on her bottom lip as she looked down and saw his erection spring free as his boxers fell to the floor she looked up at him and said "is that all for me Handsome" Derek smiled and said "of course it is every inch is your and only yours Baby Girl" Penelope reached out and took his length in her hand and began to stroke it gently.

Derek quickly divested Penelope of the rest of her clothes before gently pushing her back down onto the couch he then moved onto the couch hovering over her leaning forward he pressed his lips to hers his tongue tracing across her lips In efforts to gain access to her mouth, Penelope could feel his erection pressing against her thigh a wet trail being left behind as he moved slowly against her she let out a moan allowing Derek's dancing tongue access to her mouth, Derek's right hand slowly began travelling over her gorgeous curves until he reached the apex of her thighs where his fingertips skated gently over her heated sex gathering moisture he then pressed his finger against her nub and began rubbing it in circles Penelope arched her back pressing her heated sex against his finger harder as the pleasure ran through her body. 

Derek couldn't help but take her bottom lip between his and nibble on it gently before breaking the kiss completely and pulling back a fraction to look at Penelope he smiled as he felt her beginning to tense up underneath him he said "do you like that Baby Girl or should I stop" Penelope's eyes opened and said "ohhhh god Derek I love it, ohhhh god don't you dare stop don't you dare stop you are going to make me cummmmm" Derek bent down and took her nipple into his mouth yet again sucking and gently biting it which caused Penelope to go over the edge with an intense orgasm her body shaking her back arched her breathing heavy, Derek held her close as her orgasm continued to run through her body. 

Finally Penelope's breathing returned to normal and her body relaxed back onto the couch and she when opened her eyes she looked directly into Derek's eyes and said "you certainly know how to take care of a girl don't you Handsome" Derek smiled and said "I try my best , are you OK Baby" she nodded and replied "if that was you best Hot Stuff all I can say is damnnnnnnn I can't wait to see what else you have in store for me" as she reached down and took his rock hard length in hand and began stroking him using her thumb she swirled his pre-cum over the tip using it as lube, Derek said "Goddess wrap your legs around me" Penelope looked at him with a confused expression but complied with his request. 

Derek held onto Penelope tight as he flipped them over on the couch so that he was now lying on his back with her now straddling his waist her hand still wrapped around his rock hard cock, slowly she moved down his body until her head was above his cock looking up at him she leaned forward and quickly flicked the head of his cock with her tongue Derek threw his head back and let out a guttural groan before lifting his head and looking her in the eye silently asking her to do that again, Penelope giggled as she did it again she watched his eyes glaze over with unbridled lust before completely engulfing him in her mouth, Derek's body stiffened, his toes curled and he let out a loud guttural moan of her name as he felt his impending release coming he looked up and said "Baby Girl if you don't stop I am going to cum" Penelope smiled around his erection but didn't stop or slow down her ministrations Derek reached out and grabbed the back of her head weaving his fingers through her golden blonde hair as he shot his release into her mouth.


	5. Chapter 5

What the Heart Desires – Ch5

Penelope kissed her way up Derek's body until she reached his lips she placed a chaste kiss upon his lips before saying "please make love to me Derek" Derek smiled and said "your wish is my command Goddess" as he sat up with her in his arms he quickly moved them to the floor he lay Penelope down so that he once again was hovering over her his erection pressed against her thigh, Penelope wrapped her arms around his neck as she wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled his body down to hers Derek wasted no time as he lined himself up at her entrance the head of his cock brushing against her sensitive nub teasing her he looked her and said "are you sure about this Baby Girl" Penelope couldn't find her words so she just nodded her head.

Derek bent down and captured Penelope's lips with his their tongues battled for control she felt Derek push against her entrance entering her just a little she let out a moan against his lips seconds later they both moaned out in pleasure as he slid inside her inch for glorious inch, after making slow and passionate love to Penelope for what seemed like hours Derek rolled over onto the bed beside his girl he pulled her exhausted and sleepy body close to him wrapping his arms around her he pressed a kiss to her shoulder and said "goodnight Baby Girl" but he didn't get a response he pushed himself up on his elbow and looked over at her only to see that she was sound asleep.

Derek lay there watching her sleep for hours replaying their earlier activities in his head which kept him painfully hard finally he got to the point where he needed relief very gently he rolled her onto her back and began to kiss every inch of her alabaster skin when he reached her nipples he took them into his mouth teasing each of them with his teeth and tongue before kissing his way down her body he reached the apex of her thighs gently he pushed her legs apart so the he could see her pussy, Derek bought his hand up and stuck one of his fingers in his mouth wetting it with saliva before removing it and moving his hand to Penelope's pussy using the saliva he began to slowly rub circles on her sensitive clit while his other hand went to his painfully hard cock.

Penelope moaned loudly in her sleep she was dreaming that someone was playing with her clit but it felt so real as the pleasure raced through her body slowly she opened her eyes to see the shape of a person sitting beside her she reached out and felt Derek's chest she ran her hand down his chest until she reached his groin she could feel his hand moving slowly up and down stroking his engorged cock Penelope moved his hand out of the way and continued what he had started as he continued to work her clit into a frenzy.

Penelope pushed herself up and leaned over taking Derek's cock all the way into her mouth when Derek could feel her throat closing around the head he couldn't believe his Baby Girl had no gag reflex, Penelope slowly pulled her mouth up leaving just the head of his cock in her mouth using her tongue to tease the sensitive frenulum area before taking him right back into her mouth and throat Derek knew that if she continued to work his cock like that then he wasn't going to last long he tried his hardest to control his release so that they could cum together, Penelope was on the verge of an explosive orgasm as Derek inserted two fingers into her while using his thumb to play with her clit.

They continued their pleasuring of each other for a few more minutes before Derek said "Baby Girl I am going to cum any second" which of course only encouraged Penelope to suck harder and faster which then encouraged Derek to finger her harder and faster both of them now right on the edge of climax but it was Derek that hit his release first filling Penelope's mouth with rope after rope of cum, when Penelope felt the first rope of cum explode into her mouth it sent her over the edge her pussy gripping Derek's fingers as her body shook in an explosive orgasm.

Finally Penelope's death grip on his fingers released and he was able to move his hand as Penelope released his now over sensitive cock, she rolled over on her side so that she was now facing him as he lay down beside her he reached out and caressed her cheek and said "you're so beautiful Goddess" she smiled as she ran her finger up and down his chest and said "thank you my Chocolate God of Thunder" causing him to laugh and shake his head as he replied "where do you come up with these nicknames" Penelope smiles and replies "well sugar shack I don't really know where they come from but each and every one that I have given you suits you to a tee" he kissed her lips and said "you're very funny Baby Girl".

Penelope pushed Derek over onto his back and climbed over him so that she was straddling his hips her wet entrance was resting on his currently flaccid cock, leaning forward over him she pressed her lips to his in a soft and gentle kiss before slowly moving down his jawline to his earlobe where she sucked it into her mouth her teeth grazing the skin in such an erotic way that she could feel his cock starting to harden again with a renewed energy, leaving his ear her lips travelled down his neck stopping at the pulse point she sucked hard enough that she knew that she would leave a hickey behind smiling against his neck as she heard his breathing change from normal to short ragged breathes which soon were accompanied by his moans.

Pulling her face away from his neck she looked up at him and saw he had his eye closed tight and his head thrown back in pleasure, reaching up she cupped his face in her hands and said "are you ok Handsome" Derek slowly lifted his head and opened his eyes and looked at her as he said "I am fine Goddess, but I think I have created a monster" Penelope gasped and said "you have created a monster, it has been a long time since any man has shown me this much attention so I was going to show you some in return" he pulled her down and pressed his lips to hers yet again before he said "not that I am complaining about the attention Goddess but you are going to have to wait a little bit till I can regain some energy" she laughed and said "Handsome you just lay back here and let Mamma do all the work because little Derek is almost back at full strength".

Derek lay back down with his hands behind his head and watched as Penelope slowly worked her way down his body when she reached his nipples she took each of them into her mouth sucking them gently, flicking her tongue against them and taking them between her teeth grazing them gently before moving further down his body until she reached his now rock hard erection standing at full attention and ready for yet another round of love making, she took his erection in her mouth her head bobbed up and down a couple of times getting him wet and ready for her once she was satisfied he was wet enough she moved back up his body straddling him yet again she reached behind her and lined the tip of his cock up with her wet and ready entrance and slowly lowered herself down on to him taking him to the hilt in one go.

Penelope placed her hands on his chest and threw her head back in ecstasy as she began to move up and down his rock hard length she couldn't believe how he filled her completely, Derek moaned his Baby Girl's name over and over as she rode him hard and fast just as he felt her tightening up around him he rolled them over so that he was on top and started pounding in and out of her hard and fast, the room quickly filled with their moans of pleasure and few hard deep thrusts later they exploded together as wave after wave of their orgasm rolled over them both Derek collapsed on the bed beside her as they gasped for air he looked over at Penelope and said "that was, that was" Penelope rolled over and finished off by saying "amazing, absolutely amazing" causing him to laugh and say "definitely Goddess" as they lay there basking in the afterglow of the best sex either of them had ever had.


	6. Chapter 6

What the Heart Desires – Ch6

Derek was the first to wake the following morning but he lay there for a few minutes watching his Baby Girl sleep her head resting in the crook of his elbow with her blonde curls flowing over his arm onto her pillow, he smiled as rolled over onto his side gently so that they were now face to face bringing his free hand up he tucked a strand of hair behind her ear before tracing his finger down her jaw line softly he heard her moan in pleasure as he took in feel of her silky soft skin Penelope slowly opened her eyes and saw the handsome face of her Hot Stuff, her Derek and said "morning Sugar Shack" Derek laughed and said "I'll show you a good morning Baby Girl" Penelope laughed and said "if I remember correctly you have shown a good morning several times already Handsome".

Derek threw the blankets off their naked bodies reaching out he pulled Penelope to him he then lightly and playfully slapped her bottom as he said "are you complaining little woman" Penelope winked at him and said "sir no sir" Derek laughed and said "that's too bad because I was going to spank you" she bit down on her bottom lip and with a hint of lust in her voice she said "ohhhhhh in that case, I have been a very bad girl" He wasted no time climbing between her creamy thighs he began kissing his way from the top of her pubic mound up to her belly button flicking it with his tongue before slowly moving up towards her breasts taking her hard nipple into his mouth teasing it with his tongue and teeth releasing it he kissed his way across her chest to the other nipple giving it the same treatment that it's twin had just received before moving up and pressing his lips to hers and thrusting his tongue into her mouth making out like a couple of horny teenagers.

Penelope broke the kiss and said "Hot Stuff I have been a very naughty girl and I need to be punished" Derek let out a guttural groan and said "I think I've created a monster" Penelope giggled as she moved so that she was now on her hands and knees in front of her man she lay her head down on her pillow, Derek reached out running his hand over her bottom before lightly spanked her he then rub the area gently to soothe the light sting he had just created as he watched her alabaster skin start to turn pink, Penelope moaned as she felt his hand roaming over her ass before leaving it briefly only to reconnect with a loud smack resinating through the room.

Derek spanked Penelope's ass 6 times alternating between both ass cheeks and with each spank he gave her the harder his cock got he got to the point where he couldn't stand the pressure building within his body taking his free hand he wrapped it around the base of his rock hard throbbing cock and began stroking himself and the louder she moaned out in pleasure the faster his strokes got, he moved forward and pressed his cock against her ass and bent down and said "I think you deserve a reward now for being such a good girl, would you like a reward Baby Girl" Penelope looked over her shoulder and bit her bottom lip nodding her head and with that Derek lined his cock up with her entrance and slid into her in one go both of them moaning out in pleasure as both were on the edge of climax, Derek stilled inside her for a moment letting the urge to cum settle he knew that he wasn't going to last long but wanted to prolong his release as long as possible.

Penelope pushed back against Derek circling her hips gently before beginning to rock herself back and forth on his cock while bringing one of her hands under her body to play with her clit, Derek grabbed her hips to hold her still he started to move in and out of her slowly as he began to build his rhythm he could feel her ministrations on her clit, as her orgasm got closer she clamped down on his cock which caused him to pick up his pace and quickly began pounding into her like a mad man as he was also right on the edge of release, as Derek continued to pound into Penelope she began moaning his name and the way it sounded coming from her whilst in the throes of passion was completely and utterly hot with a few more strokes Derek moaned her name as he released his orgasm inside his Goddess.

Derek bent forward over Penelope's back wrapping his arms around her waist and whilst still buried inside her he rolled them over onto their sides he held her close reaching up he moved her blonde hair away from her face and tucked it behind her ear he then said "are you ok Baby Girl" Penelope looked over her shoulder yet again and replied "yeah Handsome I am perfectly fine, just a little tired but other than that I am perfectly fine thank you" after laying there for a few minutes Derek had gone soft and slipped out of Penelope but still he remained wrapped around his Baby Girl.

Penelope looked at the clock and saw that it was almost 10am she said "how about we get up then go and get something to eat Handsome" just as she finished saying that she heard Derek's stomach rumble she rolled over giggling at him Derek looked at her and said "that sounds like a plan Baby Girl I worked up an appetite last night and this morning" Penelope threw the blankets off and rolled out of bed and said "I think a shower is in order first, don't you think Hot Stuff" Derek nodded his head and made his way over to where she was standing reaching out he took her hand and lead her towards the bathroom.

Derek started the shower and got it to the right temperature before turning to Penelope and saying "after you Baby Girl" Penelope entered the shower and stood under the water letting it cascade over her body as Derek climbed in behind her, he wrapped his arms around her and rested his chin on her shoulder burying his face in the crook of her neck placing butterfly kisses to her skin Penelope reached up and placed her hand on his cheek and said "as much fun as it would be to get dirty with you before we get clean, this Goddess needs a rest due to my Chocolate God of Thunder wearing me out" Derek let out a sigh and said "ok Goddess let's get cleaned up and go and get some food and then maybe we can take a walk around the park" Penelope smiled and said "that sounds like a plan Handsome" the pair spent the next few minutes washing themselves before getting out and getting dry and dressed to start their day.

The couple left Derek's house and headed to his local café where they sat down they had not been there long when the waitress came over to their table Penelope ordered a cup of tea and a ham, cheese and tomato croissant and Derek ordered a cup of coffee and a plate of pancakes with syrup and ice cream, as they waited for their meals Penelope and Derek made small talk getting to know each other a little better especially after everything that has happened in the last 24 – 36 hours, Penelope learnt that the FBI unit that Derek worked for was in need of a new technical analyst and that whilst she was finishing getting ready this morning Derek had spoken with his boss and organized to take her to the office later in the afternoon.

The waitress finally bought their meals to the table they continued to talk while they ate they were almost finished when Penelope asked "could we call via the mechanics and see what is happening with Esther please" Derek said "of course we can Baby Girl" Derek stood and made his way around to Penelope's side of the table and pulled her chair out for her and helped her up he wrapped his arm around her waist as they made their way to the cashier to pay for their meal, once they had paid they made their way out to Derek's truck he opened the passenger door for Penelope and helped her into her seat before leaning in and pressing his lips to hers in a chaste kiss as Penelope buckled her seat belt Derek closed the door and made his way to the driver's side he got in and started the truck.

Derek drove to the mechanics and when they arrived Penelope saw her pride and joy sitting in one of the work bays with a smashed up front end and scratches all down the side, she walked into the office and when the guy behind the counter looked up he said "how can I help you today" Penelope gave him a half smile and said "I am here about the orange Cadillac that was bought in last night" the guy typed a few things into the computer and said "ah yes we are currently having a look at it now to see how bad the damage is to the front guard and door, but we have also found that there was a tracking device fitted and that you brake lines had been tampered with to the point that they wouldn't have lasted to much longer, Derek wrapped his arms around her as he listened to what the guy was saying he couldn't believe what he was hearing and knew that it was on him and the team now to protect her and keep her away from Sam and out of harm's way.

Penelope buried her head into Derek's chest as tears rolled down her cheeks she couldn't believe that this was happening again after being free from him for so long, how he found where she was and what he had in mind for her, but now she had a team of super heroes to help protect her one in particular she knew that was going to look after her from here on out, Derek and Penelope got back into Derek's truck and were headed toward the FBI Building when Derek looked down at his fuel gauge before looking over to his Baby Girl and said "Baby Girl I have to quickly stop for some gas" Penelope looked at him and said "no worries Sugar Shack" soon they were pulling into a gas station and unbeknown to them that they were once again being followed .

Sam sat watching Derek's truck he saw Derek get out and pump the gas into the truck before making his way around to Penelope's side of the vehicle Derek tapped on the window and Penelope rolled the window down and Derek said "would you like something to eat or drink Baby" Penelope smiled and replied "Yes please Handsome could you get me a bottle of water and maybe some raspberry twizzlers" Derek leaned in the window and pressed his lips to her and said "consider it done and done Baby Girl, I will be right back" and with that Derek turned and headed inside the store as she rolled the window back up to keep the cold at bay, Sam had gotten out of his car and started walking towards the truck while Derek and Penelope were playing sucky face and he was now so close he could smell the perfume as it drifted out the window.

Penelope was watching Derek out the window as he wandered around gathering the items she had asked for and she couldn't help but smile as he appeared at the cashier counter when all of a sudden a face popped up in front of her and it took her a couple of seconds to realize who was standing there in front of her and when he said through the glass of the window "Hello Beautiful, finally I get to talk to you after all these years" Penelope sat frozen for a minute before saying "what do you want Sam" Sam smiled sadistically before saying "I want you Penelope, I have always wanted you" as he reached up and tried to open the truck door but Penelope was quicker and reached out and locked it before he could open it she then reached over to the steering wheel and sounded the horn to alert Derek.

Derek had looked out the window of the gas station store and saw Penelope talking to someone then he saw the person trying to gain access to his truck and then Penelope leaning over and sounding the horn he knew that something must be wrong he quickly dumped the items on the counter the cashier said "but what about paying for your gas, sir" and he replied to the cashier "I am an FBI agent they are attempting to steal my truck, call the police and I will be right back to pay for everything" before turning and running out the door and towards his truck he went around the back of the truck and came up behind the person that was trying to get to Penelope he grabbed the guy around the neck as he grabbed both arms and pulled them behind the guys back while attempting to push the guy to his knees, Sam tried to fight off Derek but he was just not able to get out of the hold Derek had him in without breaking his arm.

Sam looked over his shoulder and said "don't let him do this to me Penelope, you're mine alllll mine" Derek laughed and said "you have the right to remain silent so I'd do it before I shove my fist down your throat" Penelope climbed out of the truck and said "I am not yours Sam not now and not ever again you nearly killed me the last time we were together" as she made her way over to where Derek was standing with his foot on Sam holding him down whilst they waited for the police to arrive and Derek wrapped her up in his arms and pressed his lips to hers and kissed her with as much passion as he could being that they were out in public, Sam lay there watching the couple as they kissed he made gagging noises in protest of having to witness the PDA and he thought in that moment that he could try and escape but as he tried to push up off the ground Derek felt his leg moving and quickly reacted to the movement and pushed Sam back to the ground.

It wasn't long before the sound of sirens came close to the gas station and Derek and Penelope knew that they would have to give their statements before they would be allowed to leave the scene, the police arrived and walked over to where Derek, Penelope and Sam were one officer moved in and grabbed Sam by the plastic cuffs that Derek had put on him and Derek removed his foot from Sam as another officer help to get Sam to his feet, once Sam was on his feet he turned and said "you are going to pay for this Derek, you and Penelope will be constantly watching over your shoulders" one of the two officers laughed and said "you have the right to remain silent, anything you say can and will be used against you in the court of law, you have the right to speak to an attorney and to have an attorney present during any questioning" Derek said "we at the FBI will be wanting to speak to him in regard to another matter so don't be letting him out on any bail as he is a flight risk" the officers acknowledged and took Sam over to their squad car.


	7. Chapter 7

What the Heart Desires – Ch7

The police officer put Sam in the back of the police car and before he could close the door Sam yelled out "you haven't seen the last of me Penelope, I found you once I will find you again when I get out of prison you can count on that" Derek and Penelope were giving their statements to another officer when he looked down at Penelope and saw the tears rolling down her cheeks and said "don't worry Baby Girl I won't let him get to you ever again" Penelope turned wrapping her arms around his waist and buried her face into chest Derek held her tight against his chest with one hand while he gently ran the fingers of his other hand through her blonde curls as he soothed her.

Derek watched as the police car carrying Sam pulled away and once out of sight he bent down and whispered in Penelope's ear "he is gone now Baby Girl" Penelope stayed the way she was for a few more minutes enjoying the feel of his muscular body against her, finally she lifted her head and cautiously turned her head looking around she let out a loud sigh when she realized that he was really gone for now at least, when all statements had been given the police officers left and Derek took Penelope by the hand and they walked into the gas station and paid the cashier for the fuel and other items that he had Derek handed the cashier a large bill as he picked up the bag of goodies and said "keep the change my friend and have a great day" the cashier looked at Derek and said "but sir that is way too much" Derek turned around and said "yes it maybe but after everything that has happened here today and for the inconvenience of have your gas station closed down for a few hours it is the least I can do" the cashier smiled and replied "thank you very much kind sir, this will be enough to feed my family for a day or two as this gas station is barely making enough to pay for the fuel deliveries".

When Derek heard the cashier say that he let of Penelope's hand pulled out his wallet and pulled out 2 more large bills and handed them to the cashier but the cashier tried to push the back to Derek as he said "I can't take those sir you have already given me enough" and Derek said "please take them, I am an FBI Agent and I am here to help those who are in need and you my friend look like you could use the help" the cashier couldn't stop the tears that had been threating to fall since he was told to keep the change from the first large bill" the cashier came around the counter and reached out his hand taking the bills from Derek he then reached out his hand again this time taking Derek's hand and shaking it as he said "thank you, thank you, thank you kind sir I will make sure to tell my family that we need to send out a prayer to have you watched over and kept safe wherever it is you may be" Derek smiled and said "it is my pleasure to be able to help and thank you a prayer can go a long way when it is needed " the cashier turned to Penelope and said "I am so very sorry for what happened to you today I hope you are ok".

Penelope smiled at the cashier and said "thank you I am ok a little shaken but otherwise ok" Derek said "are you ready to go Sweetness" Penelope looked up at Derek and said "whenever you are My Noir Hero" and with that they turned and walked out of the gas station and back to the Derek's truck, Derek opened the passenger door and helped Penelope in before handing her the bag of goodies he had purchased he leaned in and gave her a chaste but passionate kiss before stepped back and closed the door quickly he made his way to the driver's side and jumped in starting the engine, as Derek started out on to the road again he reached over and took Penelope's hand in his he gently ran his thumb over the soft creamy skin of her hand before bringing her hand to his lips placing a gentle kiss on it .

Derek continued to hold Penelope's hand as he drove them to the FBI building when they got there he pulled into his car space and shut off the engine he then turned to face his Baby Girl and said "you don't have to do this today if you don't want to Sweetness" Penelope shook her head and said "I want to do it today and being that we are already here we may as well get it over and done with then we can spend the rest of the afternoon wrapped around each other, what do you say to that Handsome" Derek smiled and wiggled his eyebrows before saying "that sounds perfect to me Baby" as he opened the his door and jumped out of his truck and made his way around to Penelope's side and opened her door and held out his hand Penelope took his hand and stepped out of the truck she smiled and said "thank you Sugar Shack" Derek pulled her into his arms and said "you most welcome Gorgeous" as he closed the door behind her, he let her go and took her hand once again in his and they made their way towards the elevator.

When Derek and Penelope reached the bullpen of the BAU they headed up to Hotch's office and Derek knocked on the door Hotch called out "come in" Derek opened the door and stuck his head in and said "Hi Hotch, I bought Penelope in to see you about the Analyst Job you were talking about the other day" Hotch stood up and made his way over to the door and said "come on in Penelope" Penelope entered Hotch's office and then said to Derek "I will see you in a few minutes, OK" Derek nodded and turned to head down the kitchen to make himself a coffee, walking into the kitchen he saw Reid and JJ filling their cups and he said "hey Pretty Boy, hey Sunshine" Reid turned and said "hey Morgan what are you doing here I thought you were having the week off" Derek smiled and said "yeah I am having the week off but I bought Penelope in for an interview with Hotch about the Technical Analyst position, but we have also had one hell of a morning this morning".

Spencer and JJ looked at Derek and JJ said "what does that mean Morgan" Derek stood there filling them in on how Sam attempted to steal his truck with Penelope still inside" Reid said "is Penelope OK" Derek nodded as he replied "she was a little shaken but otherwise OK" Reid and JJ both let out a sigh of relief just then Derek heard Hotch and Penelope making their way to the kitchen area as Hotch showed her around the office it was then that he knew he needed to speak with Hotch in regards to being able to pull some strings about having Sam arrested for attempting to steal the vehicle of an FBI Agent as well endangering the life of another FBI Agent as it looked like Penelope had taken the position to be the BAU Technical Analyst, when Hotch and Penelope entered the kitchen Derek's eyes lit up upon seeing his Baby Girl, Penelope couldn't wipe the smile off her face when she saw her Hotstuff.

Derek walked towards her and wrapped his arms around her and said "so how did you go Goddess" Penelope looked up at him and said "well Sugar Shack meet your new technical analyst" Derek leaned down and pressed his lips to hers in a chaste yet passionate kiss before he said "that's fantastic Baby Girl" he then looked up at Hotch and said "can I talk to you for a few minutes" Hotch nodded and said "yeah sure I will meet you in my office" Derek nodded and said "Sweetness how about I take you to my office so you can rest for a little bit before we head off" Penelope looked at him and said "that sounds good to me I am wrecked after the morning I have had" Derek lead Penelope out of the kitchen and towards his office, when they reached his office he opened the door and ushered Penelope in and over toward the couch Penelope sat down on the couch and Derek crouched down in front of her and said "I am going to go and talk to Hotch then I will be back and I can take you home and we can have hot monkey sex all over the house".

Penelope giggled and said "go do what you need to do and I might lay down here on the couch and have a little nap so that I will be rested for our afternoon of hot monkey sex as you put it" Derek leaned in and kissed her ruby red pouty lips passionately as he wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her toward him, just the thought of having sex all over the house with Penelope had him aroused his semi hard member pushing against her Penelope reached down between them and ran her hand over the now prominent bulge in his pants breaking their kiss she whispered against his lips "is that your gun in your pocket Handsome or are you ready to take me home and have your wicked way with me" Derek whispered back "no that is not my gun in my pocket and yes I am ready to take you home and have my wicked way with you that Baby Girl is most definitely is all for you, you have your man all worked up so how about we head home and I'll spend the rest of the afternoon showing you what you mean to me and my talk with Hotch can wait until tomorrow" Penelope pressed her lips to his quickly before she said "well then what are we waiting for then Hotstuff, let's get outta here".


	8. Chapter 8

What the Heart Desires – Ch8

Derek wrapped Penelope's legs around his waist and pulled her off the couch he stood up with her in his arms Penelope let out a little squeal before saying "Handsome put me down I am too heavy and you are going to end up hurting yourself" Derek smiled and said "I am fine Baby Girl and I don't want to hear any more about you being too heavy, you my Goddess are perfect just the way you are" as he gave her ass a little spanking, Penelope kissed his lips and said "you need to put me down because me being so close to you right now is not helping your situation any" as she ran her hand over the now rock hard bulge in his pants, Derek let out a low guttural groan as she ran her hand over him before he said "and you running your hand over it is not helping either" Penelope giggled and replied "well either you put me down and we go home or I continue to run my hand over it and we will never get outta here".

Derek put Penelope down but continued to hold her in his arms he pressed his forehead against hers and said "well let's get out of here before I decide I can't wait any longer and take you her and now" Penelope pulled away from him grabbed his hand in hers and headed out the door dragging him along behind her, they made their way into the bullpen passing Rossi on the way and Derek called out over his shoulder "tell Hotch I will talk to him tomorrow" Rossi replied "will do son" and as quick as that they were in the elevator and gone, Penelope stood leaning against the back wall of the elevator when Derek turned around he saw his Goddess standing there seductively and in a flash he had her pressed hard up against the wall his lips on her neck, his hands coming up to cup her breasts Penelope let out a moan of pleasure just as the elevator stopped but it wasn't on the floor that they need to get off on and dinged as the doors started to open, Derek and Penelope heard voices and Derek quickly pulled away and stood beside Penelope and wrapped his arm around her waist and turned slightly so that he could hide his arousal from the people that were about to get on the elevator.

Finally Derek and Penelope made it to the ground floor carpark and quickly they made it to his truck, Derek helped Penelope into her seat before making his way to the driver's seat quickly he started the engine and backed out of the car space and out of the carpark turning onto the main road headed toward the interstate Derek reached out and placed his hand on Penelope's thigh and began moving it up under the hem of her skirt, Penelope bit down on her bottom lip as she felt Derek's hand sliding up her thigh to her core all she wanted to do was wrap her legs around him as he thrust himself inside her, Penelope turned to Derek and said "Hotstuff I really think you should pull over" he grinned and said "you do huh?" as he pressed his fingers against her panty covered core and began to rub her slowly she let out a moan as she said "yeah I do because if you don't I am gonna straddle right here, right now".

Derek laughed and quickly pulled his truck over and said "now what were you saying Goddess" Penelope smiled wickedly at him as she slid her panties down her legs before quickly moving over the centre console and straddled his waist she instantly reached for his pants unbuttoning them then working on the zipper quickly pulling it down he said "hang on Sweetness, hang on" but she was way too hot to wait and Derek hissed in pleasure as she slid his pants down setting his erection free, Penelope wrapped her arms around his neck as she moved herself over his rock hard member as Derek reached out and held the base of his cock as Penelope sank down on it both of them moaning each other's names in extreme pleasure Derek moved his hands to her hips and began moving her up and down on his cock not caring that they could be caught at any time.

Penelope reached up and pulled her top over her head and threw it onto the passenger seat before reaching back and unclasping then discarding the matching bra to her already discarded panties, Derek couldn't help himself as he leaned forward and took her hard nipple into his mouth sucking it hard Penelope let out a satisfied moan as Derek let go of that nipple and moved over to the other nipple giving it the same treatment that he had given the first one which caused Penelope to continue her moaning his name as she threw her head back in the throes of passion Derek pulled his mouth off her nipple and he couldn't help but smile as he leaned in his lips close to hers he whispered "that's it Baby Girl let me hear you" before closing the gap between them as pressed his lips to hers nipping at her bottom lip in an attempt to gain access to her mouth.

Penelope opened her mouth letting out a low moan as he continued to nip at her lip and Derek was quick to thrust his tongue in her mouth when he felt her lips part Penelope was also quick to respond to his action and soon their tongues battled for dominance, Penelope ran her hands over Derek's shoulders grabbing hold of his shirt dragging it up and over his head throwing it onto the passenger seat before placing her hands back on his now naked back she dragged her nails up and down his back as she continue riding him hard and fast, Derek hissed out as he felt Penelope dig her nails into his skin, he felt her core clamp down on him and knew that she was close to her release he moved his hands to her breasts and began to tweak her nipples which took her over the edge her orgasm hit her hard due to the fact that she had been unbelievably horny, Penelope held onto Derek for dear life as her body convulsed and shattered above him, Derek groaned loudly as he felt her core muscles clamp down hard on his throbbing member which caused him to release into her.


	9. Chapter 9

What the Heart Desires – Ch9

Penelope started wiggling around on Derek's lap again as she leaned in placing her lips on the pulse point of his neck and began sucking and nipping at the skin gently Derek let out a low groan and she giggled before whispering "take me home and take me over and over again all night long just like you did here Hotstuff" Derek let out a loud guttural groan this time and said "I have created a monster" Penelope laughed and said "are you complaining Sugar Shack" Derek shook his head and said "never Baby Girl, never but if you want me to take you home and ravish you all night long then you are going to have to get off me so that I can get us home" leaning in he pressed his lips to hers the kiss was passionate yet chaste, he moved his hands to her hips and lifted her off his semi erection Penelope sat back on his knees she looked down at his manhood and noticed that he was still half hard reaching out she traced her finger from the tip the base she feeling it jerk at her touch.

Derek grabbed her hand and said "I thought you wanted to go home" she smiled and replied "I do but I can't leave you like this" Derek let go of her hand and took his semi erection putting it back in his boxers and fixed his pants before reaching over onto the passenger seat to grab his shirt Penelope watched as he dressed and quickly reached out to grab her clothes she then moved off his lap and back into her seat where she started to redress Derek looked at the sadness on her face and said "Baby Girl as much as I would love for you to relieve me of the problem I have just stuffed back into my pants but we should wait until we get home so that there is no extended possibility of us being caught, surely the Bureau wouldn't take to kindly to 1 of their agents being arrested for indecent exposure" Penelope looked at Derek and replied "your right Angelfish, so let's get going then".

Derek started his truck and pulled back out onto the interstate headed towards home, on the way Penelope couldn't help but reach over and play with the bulge in his pants Derek reached out to stop her hand from moving to prevent arousing him anymore than he already was, it didn't take them long to get there as he wanted to get there quickly so that he could release his throbbing erection that had yet to subside due to his Baby Girl's hand being on him the entire way home as Derek pulled into the driveway he noticed that his mother's car was already there he let out a frustrated groan as he said "so much for us enjoying our evening now" Penelope leaned over the console and placed a kiss on his lips and said "it's ok Baby Boy we will get to enjoy our evening later I was looking forward to it just as much as you were".

Penelope got out of the truck and made her way to the front door when she reached the door she turned to see where Derek was and found that he was still sitting in the truck she called out to him and said "come on Handsome" Derek opened the door and slowly got out quickly he adjusted himself to hide his painful erection once he had himself in check he closed the truck door and locked it he made his way to the front door where Penelope reached out and took his hand in hers opening the front door they walked into the house to see Fran and Rossi seated on the couch, Derek said "Hi Momma to what do I owe the pleasure of your visit this evening" Fran looked at Derek and as she stood up she said "well it is nice to see you too son, I just came to see how Penelope went with the job interview" Penelope smiled and said "well I am the FBI's new technical analyst but being that the team is on stand down for the week I don't start until then so I get a little bit of time to spend with Derek" Fran made her way over to Penelope and wrapped her arms around her and said "congratulations honey I know you will be a great member of the team" Penelope replied "thank you I just hope I am going to be able handle all the gruesome stuff ok".

Everyone was sitting around talking when Penelope asked "would anyone like a cup of tea or coffee" Fran and Rossi both said "yes please" Derek looked up at Penelope and said "no thanks Baby Girl but I could go a cold beer please" Penelope stood up and made her way to the kitchen and put the kettle on she was reaching up into the cupboard for the coffee mugs when she felt a set of big strong arms wrap around her waist she jumped slightly at the touch but Derek whispered "it's all right Baby Girl it's just me" he instantly felt her relax again in his arms and he couldn't help himself he gently pushed her up against the counter grinding his renewed erection against her ass Penelope let out a low moan before quickly coming to her senses and said "ohhh no you don't mister not while your Momma and the Italian Stallion are sitting just a few feet away, but if you be a good boy hopefully after they have their coffee they will leave and we can get back to our extra-curricular activities the ones that involve you taking me over and over again all over this house" Derek groaned at the thought of taking her all over the house and whispered in her ear "the things you are doing to me right now Baby Girl" he thrust his hips against her a few times causing both of them to let out a few more low guttural moans.

Finally the coffee was ready and Penelope placed them on the dining room table Derek quickly sat down at the table before she said "coffee is ready" Fran and Rossi stood up and made their way to the dining table they took their seats as Penelope went back into the kitchen to grab Derek's beer she quickly popped the top off and made her way back to the table and sat down in the seat that Derek had pulled closer to his, Derek wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her in so that she was leaning against his side and Penelope placed her hand on his thigh and began rubbing circles on it her hand every so often would reach his crotch and she would give his now semi hard cock a few rubs before moving her hand back down again Derek looked at her and she knew what she was doing to him she bit her bottom lip which drove him just as crazy as her hand rubbing up and down his thigh and cock, Fran saw that Derek wasn't paying attention to the conversation and tapped Dave on the leg to get his attention and when she saw him look at her she motioned towards Derek and Penelope who were looking at each other like love struck horny teenagers.

Fran and Rossi quickly finished their coffee and Dave said "well it is getting late we best be on our way as we have dinner plans for this evening and we don't want to be late" but Derek and Penelope didn't hear a word that he had said so this time a little louder Dave said "get a room you 2" Derek heard that and turned to look at his Momma and Dave he smiled and said "that sounds like a perfect idea, hey Baby Girl" Penelope blushed and buried her face into Derek's chest she couldn't believe he had just said that in front of his Momma and now that Dave had their attention he repeated what he had originally said "we are going to get going as we have dinner plans tonight" and with that he stood and held his hand out to Fran and said "come on Gorgeous let's leave these 2 to do whatever it is that they are thinking about" Fran looked at Derek and said "whatever it is that you are thinking I hope it has something to do with giving me those Grandbabies that you keep telling me that you will give me one day cause as you know" Derek interrupted finishing her sentence of "you're not getting any younger and you would like to be able to spoil some grandbabies" Dave laughed and said "I wouldn't mind spoiling some more grandbabies either you know" as they made their way to the front door Penelope stood up in front of Derek so as to hide his now throbbing erection as they to walked to the front door to farewell their guests.

Derek and Penelope watched as Fran's car drove off down the street and within seconds Derek was pulling Penelope back into the house kicking the door closed behind her as he pulled her into his arms and then pushed her up against the back of the door and pressed his lips to hers his kiss was urgent and needy his hands found hers and he bought them up above her head pinning them there with just one hand as his other hand made its way between them and he began working on the buttons of her blouse he broke their kiss and he began trailing his lips down her jawline to her collarbone to the tops of her breast where her alabaster skin was revealed as each button came undone when he reached the button at the bottom of the blouse he quickly trailed his tongue back up her body and said "keep your hands where they are, if you move them I will stop do you understand" .

Penelope looked at him through lust glazed eyes and nodded her head as she felt Derek let go of her hand he stopped at her breasts and pulled the cups down exposing her hard as rock nipples he licked his lips as he looked up at her only to see her eyes closed and her head thrown back he placed his mouth over the first nipple and nipped at it before sucking on it gently he then moved over to the other nipple and gave it the same attention he then trailed his tongue back down her stomach to the top of her skirt where he reached out and quickly pulled it down over her shapely hips only to find her without panties on he smiled and said "you are very naughty Baby Girl running around with no panties on but I very much approve it makes it a lot easier to do this" and in seconds he had his mouth over her pussy giving her extreme pleasure, it didn't take long before Penelope was crying out "oh god Hotstuff don't stop, don't ever stop" as her climax hit its peak her legs began to get shaky and she wasn't sure if she would be able to keep her hands where Derek had told her too.

Derek felt Penelope's legs begin to shake and he knew that her orgasm was going to be a big one so he wrapped his arms around her legs and slowly rose from his crouched position he wrapped her legs around his waist and then whispered in her ear "wrap your arms around my neck Baby" Penelope wrapped her arm s around his neck and he slowly carried her over to the couch and lay her down on it she let go of his neck and he stepped back quickly divesting himself of his clothing as he pushed his boxers down his massive hard on sprang up hitting his stomach Penelope couldn't take her eyes off it and said "is that all for me Handsome" Derek smiled and replied "every inch Goddess, every inch" he climbed on the couch between her creamy thighs and said "what do you want Baby Girl" Penelope reached out and took his cock in her hand and said "I want every inch of this fine specimen inside me all night long" as she gave a slight tug to his manhood lining it up with her entrance pushing the head in Derek removed her hand and pushed the entire length in in one thrust.


End file.
